No good Love
by alice59
Summary: Because what's worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it? Discontinued.. I'm sorry. This was supposed to be a one shot story so... yeah.. (TsunaxReader)
1. Chapter 1

Since there are only few fanfics about Tsuna, I kinda wanted to write one. A Tsuna X Reader story..XD  
>This happened before Reborn entered Tsuna's life.<p>

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

><p>The warmth of the air gently touches your skin as you sat beside the most important person in your life. You've loved him ever since you were a child. You've loved him for about ten years but are afraid to deepen you relationship with each other. You're scared that when you confessed, he'll avoid you.<p>

"Hey Tsuna, will you turn on the fan?" you asked still reading and answering your home works.

He stood up and turned on the fan. At last, the cold and refreshing air washed away your fatigue. After turning it on, he went back to his seat but before advancing a few steps, he tripped and fell.

You laughed at his sudden fall and said, "You're really no good!" in between your laughs. He just pouted and said, "Mou, it's not right to laugh at someone who fell."

Really, why did you fell in love with this no good person? He has poor grades, wimpy attitude, bad luck, and lack of athleticism. You picked up his notebook then laughed.

"Wow! I can't believe it! You haven't even answered the first problem!" you said as you laughed at him.

"You can't blame me! I'm REALLY bad in Math!" he shouted at you while getting up from his fall.

"Here." You handed him your Math notebook. "I've already finished Math, so you can copy it. But be sure to study it after okay." You added. He gladly took your note book then run towards you. He hugged you tightly and said, "Thank you very much, [y/n]!".

It's not really surprising that he'll do that to you since he's always doing it before. But you can't deny the fact that this simple little thing can make you blush so you tried to hide the pink color appearing on your cheeks.

"I'm glad to have a friend like you!" he added. Friendzoned.

You're supposed to be happy about it but it still stings. That simple statement stings like hell! You just laughed, pretending to be happy by what he just said. "It's okay, no need to be thankful. Make sure that you'll study or you won't be able to answer the problem when you are called tomorrow. You know, our teacher loves you." you said. He broked off from his hug and went back to his seat.

You just stayed their, silence filled the room as both of you answers your homeworks.

You sighed. Of all persons, why did your stupid heart chose him? You thought as you continued on answering. You already know that his head over heels to your school's popular girl, Kyoko Sasagawa. You don't stand a chance against her, well maybe there's still a 1/100 probability that he'll fall for you. The hell with love.

The brain controls everything we do, so why can't it control the heart? I'd rather fall in love with Takeshi Yamamoto, one of the popular guy in your school, or Kyoya Hibari, your school's prefect of discipline, although their is a high percentage that you'll get killed loving them.

Why? Well, because if you liked Yamamoto, you'll get killed by his other admirer. Yeah, fangirls sure are scary. And the other, I didn't have to explain right? You surely don't want to get bitten to death.

Maybe, your heart's decision was right. Liking him isn't a bad thing after all. You just smiled at your thoughts.

"Yay! I'm finished!" you got interrupted as you heard Tsuna's shout.

"Wow, it's your first time finishing before me." You said in astonishment since you always finish first and him after an hour. You looked at your notebook and saw that you are now on the last problem. Damn this daydreaming.

"Since I finished first, you'll treat me right!" he asked excitedly. Oh yeah, you forgot about the bet. The one who finished first will be treated by the other. And here you are, confident about winning.

"Wait! I lend you my notebook so this time it's not counted!" you protested.

"Eh! But! It's unfair! It's my first time winning you know!" he said pouting. Damn, why do you have to be so cute!

"Tch! Okay! You deserved to be recognized, at least, for finishing before me, even if I lend you my notebook." You said emphasizing the last part of your statement.

"Yey!" he shouted again happily. Wow, this guy, doesn't have a conscience.

You answered the last question then sorted your things. "Let's go." You said preparing to leave. "Or I'll leave you." You added then run out of their house.

"Hey, wait!" Tsuna shouted at you as he run after you. Too bad for him, you're good at sports.


	2. Chapter 2

2 reviews already? That made me happy! Thanks a lot!  
>So, I decided to continue this story of mine. Hope you'll enjoy! XD<p>

* * *

><p>It's early in the morning; you are walking alongside the streets of Namimori. You can feel the cooling sensation of fresh air come in contact with your [sc] skin. People are now astir. Speaking of being awoke, you thought of your best friend if he's still sleeping or not.

Just thinking of it made you giggle. Suddenly, you heard a voice shouting 'extreme', must be senpai, you thought.

The moment that you passed across the intersection, you heard a familiar voice calling your name. You turn around just to see a spiky, brown haired teen running towards you, something that have made your day.

"Oh Tsuna, good morning! You're awfully early today!" you greeted. He halted in front of you; he bends to his knee while catching his breath.

"Of course, Hibari-san will bite me to death if I'm late again!" he said.

"Heh." Thus, you went to school with him.

...

You are now inside your classroom, sitting on your chair with your elbow on the desk and face on your palm. Since you are seated beside the window, all you can do is to stare at the birds singing peacefully as if it had nothing to worry about.

_Birds are such free creatures, huh; I want to be one to. One who doesn't have to worry about anything._

You can't help it. Since when you looked to your right, all you can see is your crush staring at his crush. _I'd rather watch the birds rather than watch him fall in love._

The bell rung, it's already the first period. You took out your notebook and flip the page to where you wrote you homeworks.

Just as you predicted, Tsuna was called by your teacher. He cannot answer the question, even though you reminded him to study. You let out a sigh.

The first period ended. There you saw your best friend 'face-desking'. He faced you and said, "I'm so useless, I can't even answer a simple problem."

"Good thing that you know." You teased, he just pouted. "I already told you to study." you added.

"I did! But- I can't understand a thing." He whined. Cue face palm.

The next teacher entered the room and started discussing. While your teacher keeps on blabbering you can see from the corner of your eye that Tsuna is busy – staring. Now you know why, even if he's present, he doesn't learn. He's busy, staring at her. Physically present but mentally absent. You mentally sighed and focused your attention on the teacher.

The bell, which signifies break, rang. Before standing up, you ask him a question.

"Hey Tsuna, eighteen, twenty seven and thirty three, what comes next?" it's time for your punishment. An evil smirk appeared on your face for a second.

"What's with that? Asking a problem out of the blue and Math at that." He whined.

"Nothing, just answer." You demanded.

"Uhm." You can see him struggling while thinking of an answer. "Uh- thirty eight?" he said.

"WRONG!" you said. "Mattaku-mou, it's just a simple math problem." You said mentally face palming.

"Well sorry about that! I'm really bad at math!" he whined, you just giggled.

"Let's go." You invited.

"Where?" he asked confusingly.

"Don't you want to take a break?" you replied, more likely, asked. He nodded then you went to the cafeteria to buy foods after that you went to the field and sat by a tree.

You ate your foods while watching the baseball club play. It's already Yamamoto's turn as the batter. The pitcher threw the ball as fast as he can do but Yamamoto hit it with no difficulty. He successfully made a homerun.

"Wow, Yamamoto-kun is good!" Tsuna complimented the player, you just nodded in agreement. You actually wanted to tease him for being no good but don't feel like it.

You just sit there, watching them play. When suddenly you felt something heavy lay on your shoulder. _Looks like he really did study last night, getting sleepy at a time like this. _

After a few minutes, the bell rang again. People started to get in their respective classes. Both of you sat there. You really can't bring yourself to wake him up even if it already is time. He looks really tired.

You sat their peacefully not until a shadow looms over both of your figures.

"You, what are you doing here? Cutting classes is against the school rule."

You looked up to the person who talked. There you saw the terror of your school – Kyoya Hibari.

"Oh, Hibari-san." You greeted the skylark nervously.

He glared at both of you then he brought out his tonfa and said his favourite catchphrase. _"Kamikorosu yo."_

You shrieked at his threat but you try your best not to wake Tsuna up.

"C-chotto matte Hibari-san! Don't worry! I'll force this herbivore to study so that he won't fail on the test!" you pleaded.

"Hm." He slowly lowered his weapon then drift away but before getting far he said, "Just don't loiter around, herbivores."

'_Wao, Hibari-san sure is kind today, I wonder what he ate? Good thing he didn't bit us to death.' _You thought and let out an exasperated sigh.

After a few hours, sleeping beauty finally woke up. As soon as he woke up, you tease him. "Good morning princess."

"That's not a nice way to start a morning." He said still half asleep but then realization hit him. "Eh!" he shouted then sat up properly. He, then, started apologizing. "I'm sorry! Am I heavy?"

"I would be lying if I said not. Ugh, my shoulder feels numb." You said as you move your shoulder in a circular motion. He apologized again, continuously. His apology seems endless so you cut him off by saying, "That's not the only thing."

"What?" he asked.

"Hibari-san nearly bit us to death." You finished.

"What! I'm sorry!" There he go again, apologizing.

"Don't worry, Hibari-san said that you need to perfect the incoming test or else…" you threaten him.

"Hiii! Why did it have to be so hard!" he whined, you giggled. Can't stop it, scaring him is fun you know.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank akira45 and 10th squad 3rd seat for reviewing the past 2 chapters of my story!  
>Sorry for the late update! I'm still busy with my school needs and we have an upcoming test! Anyways, here's the 3rd chapter! I hope you'll enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Things have changed ever since a certain kid claiming to be a tutor and a hitman entered Tsuna's life. He can now freely talk to Kyoko and your other classmates. You also noticed that Yamamoto hangs out with him and also this new guy, Hayato Gokudera who just transferred a few days ago, is awfully close to him.<p>

Of course you're happy for him because he gained new friends but you still can't ignore the solitude that slowly consumes your heart and also this fear, fear that he'll eventually forget you.

Ever since that day when he confessed to her.

..

"Sasagawa Kyoko! Please go out with me!" he shouted at her, desperately.

You were there standing a few feet away from them.

After saying those words, she screamed then run. A senior punched him in the face calling him a pervert. Well, you can't really blame him since he really looked like one. Not wearing anything but a boxer and then confessing like that.

He stood up still progressing what he just did. You walked over him and as soon as you passed him you said, "Wow, you're pretty hardcore." And then you continued walking.

..

The moment that he opened the door to your room, your classmates began teasing him by repeating what he said in an insulting way and asking, more like stating, Kyoko that he'll just get dumped. Then this one classmate of yours said to Tsuna that Mochida, the one who punched him in the face, wanted to fight him for insulting Kyoko. "Yare yare." You muttered to yourself.

..

It's time; you are now inside the gym where the match will be held. You are there to watch and encourage or cheer your best friend, if ever he decided to show up. There are a lot of people inside. Yamamoto and Kyoko's brother are also there, even Hibari is watching.

"Where is Sawada? He's late!" The kendo club captain shouted.

"I guess he ran." A random student said followed by another who said, "Geez, no good Tsuna."

The senior laughed and stated, "This means I win by default!" then he continued laughing his ass off.

He's laugh is getting on your nerve so you threw an eraser towards his face and said, "Shut up, you're annoying."

"What!" he exclaimed.

"She's Tsuna's friend right?" a random student asked and then whispers can be heard inside the gymnasium.

"Heh, so you're that no-good friend. I can't believe that he has a friend. Oh wait! Maybe you're a no-good too!" He said in an insulting way.

"Pardon?" you said calmly, controlling the pressure that slowly rises. "Do you want me to switch places with Tsuna so that I can kick your ass?" you added.

"Sure." He said confidently.

The tension building up between you two were intervened by two words.

"It's Tsuna!" someone from the crowd said. "That no-good Tsuna came!" another added.

"Whoa, he really came!" "It would be better if he ran away!"

Since you are standing beside the door, leaning on the wall, you can see from the corner of your eye that he's legs are shaking.

"Hey Tsuna, want to switch places with me?" you asked.

"Eh? But [y/n]…" he said in a soft voice but loud enough for you to hear.

"What is it pervert stalker, getting scared?" Mochida said.

Tsuna walked forward, a move which surprised you mainly because he always runs away.

The kendo club captain began talking while Tsuna explained but before he can explain it clearly, Mochida pointed the bamboo sword at him, which made Tsuna shrieked, then he began telling the rules and conditions of the match. He also declared the prize to be none other than Sasagawa Kyoko.

He then called the match to be started, Tsuna stepped backwards. Yamamoto threw a bamboo sword at him but as soon as he finally gets a hold at it, Mochida swung his sword at him. Tsuna's bamboo sword flew as he stumbled on the floor.

Tsuna immediately stood up and ran but your senpai chased him. _'Is this really a match? It looks like a one sided murder.'_

Mochida finally caught him; he's going to give him his final slash but his concentration slipped because of Kyoko's cheer. She cheered for Tsuna instead of him.

After that, Tsuna fainted for a few second then he's uniform ripped off. He stood up shouting 'Reborn' added by, 'I'll get a point no matter what it takes.'

He charged at the shocked kendo player and sat on him. He pulled a handful of hair which leaves the audience flabbergasted for a second, then uproar and some random compliments (?).

He continuously pull handful of hairs until only the scalp remains. In the end, Tsuna won.

You walked towards him to congratulate him. As soon as you are near him, you tapped his shoulder and said, "Congrats Tsuna, I didn't expect that you'll be able to beat him."

"Eh? Ano na… are you really congratulating me or what?" he asked.

"Hmm… Saa~" you said smiling.

"Sawada-kun." A familiar voice called out. You immediately move and give way to her and stood behind you friend who is staring at her with his cheeks tainted with red.

"I'm sorry about earlier, my friends always tell me that I do not know when to laugh." She said smiling innocently.

Tsuna gave out a shocked look but quickly brushed it off. He's probably thinking that she thought what he did was just a joke. _'Whoa, I can't believe that she's a bit dense too.' _You repeatedly tapped his shoulder in a comforting*slash*teasing way.

"Is it okay if I call you Tsuna-kun?" the caramel haired girl asked. His face brightens.

"Good for you." You whispered at him.

"Eh?" she asked confused.

"Ah! It's nothing! Of course!" he said ignoring what you said.

….Thus, they became friends…


	4. Chapter 4

Even though you already know what was really happening, you still can't bring yourself to believe it. I mean special bullets? Dynamites? Grenades? Poison Cooking? That's just absurd.

...

Few days have passed ever since the confession day. You, being the curious type, just felt the need to know what the hell is happening to him. No one is crazy enough to strip in front of a crowd, right? So one day, you asked him a 'few' questions.

"Hey Tsuna, can you spare me sometime?" you asked looking at the brunet who is about to stand after finishing sorting his things out. "Huh? Uhm, sure, what is it?" he questioned back.

It's actually time to go home but you insist on staying late at school just to clarify your thoughts.

Being alone with him sure is a hassle nowadays, especially when a certain silver haired Italian is always tailing him. And as if on cue, right after you opened the door, forest green eyes met with caramel ones and [e/c] orbs, well more on the caramel ones since he doesn't care if you're there or not.

He immediately approaches Tsuna, "Jyuudaime! You're going home now? Let's go home together! I'll carry your bag for you!" he said enthusiastically as he reached for the brunet's bag. Tsuna glanced at you, not sure of what to do. You motioned him to decline the offer and send the Italian off. His nod showed that he understood what you meant.

"A-ano, Gokudera-kun! It's alright! I still have something to do so you can go ahead without me!" he sweats dropped as he tried to drive the silver head away. "Then, I'll help you-"Gokudera tried to offer another help but is cut off by "its okay, Gokudera-kun! I can do it on my own." coming from the brunet.

"Then, I'll wait-!" the silver-head insisted but failed when the brunet said "It's alright, you don't have to waste your time on me."

You can see him sweat dropped as he tries to send away the Italian. _'Poor him, but this guy sure is persistent.' _

And after 18483615149251464 years, you've finally arrived at the rooftop, alone with Tsuna.

'_Well then, let's start interrogating' _you thought as you suppressed the evil smirk that is slowly forming on your face.

"Ne~ Tsuna, can you tell me what is happening to you?" you asked straight to the point.

"EH! W-what do you mean?" he questioned back a hint of surprise and nervousness was slightly visible in his voice and on his face.

"Well, you're acting weird these past few days." You said looking straight into the brunet's face.

"Weird?" he asked.

"Getting your clothes totally ripped off with no apparent reason is considered weird, right?" you asked, oh so innocently.

"U-uhm, you might not believe me if I tell you." He muttered still looking down.

"What are you talking about? We've been together for about ten years now! There's no way I won't believe you!" you said.

"But there's this one time when you laughed at me when I told you that I want to be a robot when I grow up and also you nearly punched me when I freaked out because I saw a ghost which you thought was a prank. And when I'm giving you a gift, you always double check it first. And there's this time when-"

"STOP!" you shouted just to stop the memories flowing through your mind. Because if he continued reminding you of those 'good' (for you) old times, you might burst out laughing. "Well, I'm sorry about that. We're still kids so it's normal to be like that." You said slightly giggling.

"Yeah, normal." He mumbled.

"Whatever you say, I'll believe you! You can't argue, 'nuff said!" you declared.

The brunet sighing in defeat started telling you about what happened.

"You still remember about the volleyball match, right?" he asked.

"Hmm..." you processed every match that came along your mind, then light bulb. "Oh! That game? There's no way I won't forget that! I can't believe that you're that desperate to win. I mean, blocking the ball with your uh- vital region." You said giggling at the memory.

"Stop it; I don't want to remember it." He said. "And you already said it, you can't believe." He added.

"Well… Just continue!" you said sweat dropping about your slip of the tongue.

Tsuna sighed once again at your stubbornness and continued explaining everything. About an infant named Reborn and his gun loaded with dying will bullets which was the reason why his clothes are suddenly ripped into shreds. He also told you that this infant is his home tutor and that will train him to be an ideal mafia boss.

He told you about Gokudera; that he can use dynamites and that he challenges Tsuna to a duel but lose when the dynamites slipped off from his hands which resulted to Tsuna, who is currently in his 'Dying Will Mode', saving him. And thus, the brunet gained a new follower. Another added when he saved Yamamoto who wanted to jump off the school building and die.

He also mentioned Gokudera's sister who can make poisoned food and a five-year old kid with an afro styled hair and a cow print suit that wanted to assassinate Reborn. There is also this Chinese egg-head that explodes when she gets shy and a blonde guy claiming to be his older brother, which he happily accepts.

"So, all of them appeared when 'Reborn' appeared?" you asked, he just nodded in response. "Okay."

A moment of silence passed until Tsuna spoke. "You don't believe me right?"

"Well, it's still believable…" you said.

"Just as I thought." He muttered.

"No, you got me wrong. The story is quite strange but every word you said sounds real. And also, I can't find any reason why you'd lie to me." You said smiling.

Tsuna just gave you a doubtful look.

"I have an idea! May I visit you today? I wanted to meet them." You pleaded with your puppy eyed look so that he won't turn down your request. Victory! He just sighed and mumbled an 'okay'. But before you two can get up a voice startled both of you.

"Staying late at school is prohibited, I'll bite you two to death." Said by a certain prefect who is now holding his tonfas.

"Yabe, Run!" you yelled at your companion, for the mean time, who is now trembling in fear of being bitten to the death. You grabbed his hand then dragged him towards the door. The moment that you ran for your lives, the prefect charged at you.

After a few minutes of chasing, both of you went home (in your case went to Tsuna's house) with a few bruises. Tsuna had a circular bruise on his right eye while you have one on your arm. Thanks to your athletic abilities that made you blocked the steel that is approaching your face with your arm.

Both of you were thinking that you didn't noticed you're already in front of Tsuna's house.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update! Lame update is lame… Sorry again! I can't think of an idea to have you know the other characters so… yeah...XD Anyways, I hope you still enjoyed it…<p> 


End file.
